Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display device and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a flexible display device improving an image quality when a display unit bends and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, flat display devices are classified into light emitting type display devices and light receiving type display devices. The light emitting type display devices include an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a flat cathode ray tube (FCRT), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) panel and a light emitting diode (LED) panel, and the light receiving type display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
Among them, the OLED has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response speed. Accordingly, since the OLED is applied to the displays of mobile devices such as a digital camera, a video camera, a portable information terminal, a smart phone, an ultra slim notebook computer, and a tablet personal computer or electrical/electronic products such as an ultra thin television, it receives great attentions.
Flexible display devices having portability and capable of being applied to various forms of devices are recently researched and developed as next generation display devices. Among them, an OLED technology based flexible display device is regarded as the most promising display device.